


Taking A Break

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Natasha and Bucky may not do vacations well, but they still deserve one.Note: This mashes together aspects of the MCU and 616, so it probably doesn't jive with any canon. :)





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/gifts).



The world ended and began again with alarming regularity; at this point, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff were more than willing to let it go and stop trying to fix everything.

Though there were no calls to assemble and be superheroes, Natasha and Bucky laid out all of their weapons once a week to clean, oil, sharpen and assess them. She smirked every time she lifted the Wakandan blade that Bucky had stolen from the battlefield, the vibranium making it light and practically airless. "Rather impressive steak knife you've got there," she teased.

He grinned back at her and then took the knife back, twirling it around his human fingers before grasping it with his metal ones. "Souvenir," he said, then leaned in for a kiss.

Taking it at the time had been a matter of expediency when his bullets ran out and he had to run across the ground rather than snipe at fighters. Blades never ran out of bullets, and Bucky had always been quick on his feet and agile with all kinds of weapons. The vibranium knives he had found made his strikes so whisper soft that his targets hadn't even known they were struck until the blood spilled out of the wounds.

That had been the first thing to take care of after the battle in Wakanda. The second had been to get his appearance changed and to have Natasha dye her hair red again. It wasn't that the blonde was a bad look, exactly, but it didn't seem right, either. That wasn't _her,_ it wasn't the version of her that evoked memories he wanted to keep. He had dim memories of training her in the Red Room and sneaking out together whenever they could; those were memories that he was sure Hydra would have tried their damndest to erase. Loving and wanting to protect the Black Widow would have been counter to their programming.

It had been Natasha's idea to bypass the salons, even if they were going to use aliases. "You can only hide that arm so much," she'd pointed out. Her wicked smile came out to play, and he could feel his heart quicken in response. "Don't you trust me to take care of you?"

Bucky didn't even pause. "Always."

He actually liked the length of his hair, and felt that a shorter haircut like Steve's would make him recall his old army days. "Not that they were bad, exactly," he hurried to explain when Natasha tilted her head to the side, "but I'm not that guy. It doesn't fit. I can't even imagine being anything like that again."

Natasha ran her fingers through his hair slowly, telegraphing every move in case it was a trigger for him. Bucky leaned into her touch, however, a small curl to the corner of his lips. "A trim might not hurt, but we want enough to play with."

"Oh?" he asked, the curl widening into a full smile.

"I need enough to grab hold of when you're between my thighs," she said sweetly.

"That's an excellent idea."

"I thought you would approve."

"This has got to go, though," she murmured, moving her fingers over his unshaven cheeks. "That will leave some really wicked beard burn, and that's never fun."

"Shave me, then?"

They were short on supplies for just about everything at the time, so she had taken that Wakandan blade he had stolen. When she only lofted an eyebrow at him in question, he had laughed. "What? It'll make a great steak knife."

"You're such a dork."

Bucky had leaned back with a grin. "Absolutely. Think you can manage shaving me with that?"

Twirling it between her fingers as if it were merely a baton, she smiled in return. "I can do just about anything with a knife, you know that."

His metal arm had gleamed black and gold when he stripped down to the waist in the safe house, and he sat down in the battered chair at the kitchen table. Natasha had to use warm water and soap for lather, but the vibranium blade was still razor sharp. She was gentle in her touches, humming a little as her hands moved over him. Standing between his spread legs, she smiled when he placed his hands on her hips. It was trust to have a knife her hand near his throat, to have her scrape off the stubble and bare his skin.

After wiping off the excess with a washcloth, Natasha tugged gently on his head to tilt his head back so she could kiss him. It wasn't soft or reverent, as her touch had been while shaving him, but a kiss full of unrestrained desire. Mouths open, it almost felt as if she was trying to devour him whole so that they would never be separated again.

The blade wasn't far from her grasp and made short work of his shirt, buttons flying to clatter in the corners of the room. Dropping it, Natasha pulled apart Bucky's shirt so she could touch his chest. It didn't matter that there was scar tissue and bruises; her own body was similarly marked, and it was a consequence of being a spy and a hero on her part, of being the Asset and then working his way back to humanity on his.

She broke the kiss and gently touched her lips to his smooth cheek and chin, slowly going down to his throat. It wasn't kissing exactly, more like caressing with her lips instead of her hands, allowing him to feel her smiles. His hands tightened on her hips, but he didn't do much else, letting her set the pace. He was clearly just as touch starved as she was, just as content with the caresses and kisses alone if that was all she wanted.

Natasha pushed his shirt aside, pinning his arms within the shirt sleeves. It left his lovely chest and shoulders bare for her, and she took complete advantage to run her fingers over the planes of his body, then to lightly scrape with her nails. He made a soft noise of pleasure when her mouth came to his nipples, tongue darting out to trace circles around them. She ran her nails down his sides, then back up from where the shirt left him pinned.

It was slow torture, especially when she pressed her hips against his and could feel the rising erection pressed between them. Not yet, not until he was rendered incapable of speaking to beg her for release.

Maybe he could tell that was her intent in the way she smiled against his chest and ground against him, because he shifted his arms inside the shirt, tearing it further. He laughed a bit, wriggling out of the torn sleeves until she nipped his right shoulder. "Hey!"

"I have _plans_ for you," she said, voice low and gravelly.

"What, I don't get to touch you?"

"Not yet," Natasha said, shifting position and grasping his wrist. She pulled him up from the chair and toward the carpeted part of the floor. "At least, not with your hands."

"Challenge accepted," he replied with a grin.

He was only too eager to try tugging at her shirt with his lips and teeth as he knelt in front of her, the motions pulling her this way and that. Laughing, Natasha watched Bucky make a big show of clasping his arms behind his back and using his mouth to tug the hem of her shirt upward as he rose slightly. He couldn't quite move her shirt where he wanted to, so instead he angled his head underneath her shirt so he could kiss her stomach and then work his way up. Bucky had to use his teeth to abrade her nipples through her bra, and Natasha sighed in pleasure, letting her arms drop so she could run her hands over his back.

"Okay, fine," she said a little breathily. "I guess I can help you a little."

Off came her shirt, and she unhooked her bra and toss it aside as well. She was rewarded with his mouth latching onto a breast, tongue laving at the nipple. Natasha let her head fall back as she gasped, clutching his head close and running her fingers through his hair. It was still too long, she hadn't cut it yet, but there was time for that. This was far more important.

When the one breast felt too sensitized, she shifted position so that he would have to switch to her other breast. In that position, she was straddling his thigh. Grinning, she rocked against him slowly, gathering friction where she wanted it.

Bucky pulled his mouth away despite her hands shoving at the back of his head. "You know, if you allow me to use my hands..."

Natasha tugged on his hair sharply, but that didn't make the grin slide off his face. "I have a better use for that smart mouth of yours."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he snarked.

It didn't matter that she wound up naked before he did, because Natasha pushed Bucky down to the floor and straddled his face. He definitely put his talented tongue to work, and she cupped her own breasts and flicked at her nipples. Her breath quickened, but she wasn't so far gone that she couldn't keep track of where he put his hands.

His tongue traced the outer edges first, licking stripes up and down. It was slow, methodical, entirely too gentle for what she usually liked. When she growled in frustration, thrust his tongue harder into her, then moving up to suck on her clit directly. Natasha let out a pleased noise, and dropped one hand down from her breasts to clutch his shoulder. "Just like that," she managed to moan, looking down at him. His eyes were full of adoration as he licked and sucked on her, changing the pressure and rhythm to keep her guessing.

Natasha tilted her hips so he had easier access to her, until she clenched her abdominal muscles as the pressure inside her built. She let out an unsteady breath, a whistle of air between her teeth, and tightened her grip on his shoulder. "That's good," she said, voice more of a breathy moan. She could feel him smile against her, and she smiled at him in return. "Close."

He hummed his response, and the extra vibration against her clit made her groan. Seeing that she liked it, he did it again, then sucked harder.

She came with a cry, nails digging into his shoulder as she threw her head back. Bucky didn't slow down, not right away, riding the aftershocks.

Thighs trembling, she moved to the side and then flopped onto the floor beside him. He had a goofy grin on his face, chin and lips slick. "So. Good, huh?"

"Idiot," she laughed, swatting his metal arm. "But yes. Definitely do that more often."

"Oh, I get to touch you now?"

Rolling onto her back, she stretched out languidly. "I suppose you've earned it," she said, giving her voice a playful edge.

He hovered over her, then dipped his head down to nip and lick at her breasts. Bucky hummed happily as she wound one of her hands in his hair, holding him in place. The other pulled and tugged at his belt, until Bucky got to his knees and helped to pull off the belt and unbuckle it. Natasha sat up long enough to help attack the zipper and button on his jeans, kissing his stomach all the while. Bucky murmured something in Russian, lips drawn back in a smile as she helped to pull them down his hips.

"Do I even get to take _my_ clothes off?"

"Later," she said, eyes alight with mischief as she pressed a kiss to the length of his cock. "I want this now."

Pants puddle down around his ankles, Bucky positioned himself so he could slide right into her. Natasha grinned and lifted her hips to make it easier for him, hooking her legs around his waist. Both sighed contentedly as he entered her, and she smiled up at him. "Remember this?"

"Yeah." He grinned down at her. "And I'm never going to forget it again."

Bucky thrust deeply, moving hard and fast. Natasha grasped his hips, nails digging in for purchase as she arched and moaned at the sensation. It had been too long, far too long, and it felt far too good. She clenched down tight as the pleasure built up again inside of her, and Bucky groaned as he threw his head back. He was close, and the extra squeeze was just enough extra stimulation to make him come.

Tangled together afterward, Bucky pressed a kiss to her neck. "What were we supposed to be doing here again?" he teased.

Natasha laughed and swatted his head.

***

Bucky had not been allowed to dye Natasha's hair. Between her wigs and all of the dye jobs she had done over the years, she knew exactly how best to color or style her hair and make it look good. He had instead been tasked with finding a place for them to stay once they were ready to leave the safe house, and took that job very seriously. "I will lodge _some_ protest," he had added as he tugged on a jacket to hide his metal arm. "I was looking forward to washing your hair for you."

She had laughed, eyes lighting up in amusement. "Once my hair is back to its normal color, I promise you can wash it to your heart's content."

"Multiple times," he promised, wagging his eyebrows suggestively as he tugged on his gloves.

"As well as the rest of me and all of you," she agreed, picking up the box of auburn dye. "But you'll wait until I look like myself again."

"Blonde is an interesting look," he said with a smile, stealing a kiss. "But fine, fine, I'll find a place to stay. You trust me with our aliases?"

She smiled at him before pushing him toward the door. "Surprise me."

***

James and Nancy Riverside were moving to a suburban area to start new locum tenens jobs. The rental house was fully furnished and paid up for the next three months, and James purchased more than enough supplies for that period of time. He had even sprung for a number of treats and alcohol, just to make sure there was ample opportunity to enjoy downtime.

"Do I want to know how you managed to get fake ID's in a single afternoon?" Natasha asked, waving around the ID that Bucky got for her.

"I have sources," he laughed.

"Did you go through an old HYDRA supply base?" she guessed.

"They didn't need the cash or the credit card blanks," he answered with a grin, putting away all of the groceries and cleaning supplies he purchased. "I amazingly enough still remember how to forge documents and put in electronic records."

"That's usually my job," she said, grabbing the bag of sea salt caramel chocolates that Bucky had purchased for her. "You did get a good wine to pair this with, right?"

"Not _all_ of my memory was wiped," he snarked, handing her the bottle to uncork.

Everything put away, the two settled on the couch in the living room. Leaning into each other with their feet up on the coffee table, they each had a glass of wine and some chocolate. The television wasn't even on, just so they wouldn't be tempted to jump back into the fray.

"Three months, huh?" Natasha asked, sipping her wine. "That's ambitious."

"We're taking a break from being superheroes," Bucky declared. "You and I are going to be James and Nancy. Ordinary people. None of this spy and assassin and dying business."

"How many times have I died by now?" she asked him, popping a Dove square into her mouth with a slight frown. "I'm pretty sure I have you beat."

"We're not going to talk about it," Bucky said firmly, shaking his head. "We deserve a vacation, dammit, and I'm not losing you again."

Natasha smiled, looking at him through her lashes. "You're such a softy."

"Only for you."

"And a sap."

"And you love it."

Just in case her answering grin wasn't enough, she leaned up and gave him a chocolatey kiss. Three months was a nice, long vacation, and a good enough amount of time to reacquaint themselves with each other.

The End


End file.
